The Plan That Went Wrong
by Not so sour Lemons
Summary: Hermione wants to get to Ron but her, Ginny, and their friend Lindsay convince Harry to go out with Hermione to get Ron jealous. What happens when the plan doesnt work? Mostly PRE.HBP COMPLETE
1. The Question

"Admit it Hermione, we all know you like Ron" Ginny nagged Hermione one day in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Shh….here comes Ron and Harry" Hermione said happy that she didn't have to admit anything to Ginny.

"Hey!" Hermione and Ginny said to Harry and Ron. "How was Quidditch practice?" Ginny said noticing how wet Harry and Ron were.

"Oh it was raining really hard and-.." Harry started.

"Wait a minute" Hermione interrupted. "If you were at Quidditch practice why weren't you there Ginny?"(Ginny was now a chaser since Harry was allowed to re-join the Quidditch team)

"It was just Ron and I practicing" Harry said.

"And I think I am getting better, too!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny and Hermione both looked at Harry to see if this was true.

"Yea, I think we have a really good chance of beating Ravenclaw on Sunday" he said with confidence.

"Ron, don't you have detention with Snape tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Unfortunately yes, after dinner. He said that he wants me to re-make the potion that we made in class today."

"Honestly Ron, you got detention already? And in are first week of this year. When are you going to start paying attention to what Professor Snape says to put in the potions? It is like now that Harry is doing better (because of his career advice in 5th year he tried a little harder) he needs someone else to point out every single mistake and he just happened to pick you" Hermione said. "Let's go to dinner now, if we finish early you might even get to start your homework, Ron."

"Hermione don't worry I'll get it done over the weekend it _is_ Friday" Ron said getting up and starting to walk over to the door. "Are you all coming?" He said looking back at everyone. "Yea" they all said getting up from the chairs and following Ron out of the Common Room.

Down in the Great Hall Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat down at the Gryffindor table near Neville. "Hi Neville" the four Gryffindor's said.

"Hi" he replied gloomily.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked him.

"I had a really bad summer" he replied. "My dad was showing progress of getting better…" he started.

"But what is so bad about that? Wouldn't you be happy that he is getting better?" Harry asked.

"I _was_ happy, but around two days after my Gran and I found out that he was getting better, he started to just go back to the way he was." Neville said taking a bite of chicken.

"Were sorry to hear that Neville" Hermione said.

"Yea, do they know why he went back to they way he was?" Ron asked.

"No, not that I know of."

After talking to Neville Harry, Ron, and Ginny started talking about Quidditch. Hermione was talking to Lindsay, a new girl in 7th year just like Harry, Ron, and Hermione, (she was transferred from an American school and stayed with the Weasley's during the summer so Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny knew her pretty well) about their classes. "How was your first week of classes in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Lindsay.

"Very good, but I got tons of homework for the first week."

"Well, all the teachers are trying to get us ready for our N.E.W.T.'s this year" Hermione said. Dinner was almost over and Ginny, Ron, and Harry just finished talking about different Quidditch moves they could use in the game on Sunday.

"Ron look, Snape is leaving the teachers table, probably to get ready for your detention. You should probably go to his class now so you are not late" Hermione told Ron.

"Ok, I guess I will see you all in the Common Room after my detention" Ron told them all leaving the table to go to the Dungeons.

After dinner was over and everyone in the Great Hall started to leave Lindsay, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry walked up seven flights of stairs till they got to the picture of the Fat Lady. "Patrificus Totalus" Lindsay said. When they all got into the Common Room Harry plopped himself into his favorite chair next to the fire. Hermione, Ginny, and Lindsay took seats on the couch next to the chair he was sitting in.

"Now Hermione you got lucky before and got out of admitting that you like Ron, but now there will be no interruptions. If you can honestly say that you don't like my brother then we will drop the subject" Ginny said looking at Lindsay to see if she was agreeing with her. Harry not really paying any attention to what was going on now started listening to what they were saying.

"Ginny…" Hermione said in a hushed voice so people around her wouldn't hear her.

"Come on Hermione. You know Ginny will not drop the subject until you tell us something" Lindsay said laughing. Hermione looked at Harry to see if he was listening and since he was pretending to read a book she thought he wasn't then she turned to Ginny and Lindsay and said...

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction tell me if you like it ill try to update as soon as I can plez REVIEW!


	2. The Plan and Detention

"Now Hermione you got lucky before and got out of admitting that you like Ron, but now there will be no interruptions. If you can honestly say that you don't like my brother then we will drop the subject" Ginny said looking at Lindsay to see if she was agreeing with her. Harry not really paying any attention to what was going on now started listening to what they were saying.

"Ginny…" Hermione said in a hushed voice so people around her wouldn't hear her.

"Come on Hermione. You know Ginny will not drop the subject until you tell us something" Lindsay said laughing. Hermione looked at Harry to see if he was listening and since he was pretending to read a book she thought he wasn't then she turned to Ginny and Lindsay and said……

"Ok fine, I will admit, I do like Ron, but not like that means anything" she said. "He would never like a 'book worm' like me." Harry was still sitting on the chair pretending to read but really listening to Lindsay, Hermione, and Ginny talking.

"I beg to differ," Lindsay said. "I think Ron really fancies you, Hermione."

"You are just saying that because you want me to ask him out and when he says no I will have made a fool out of myself." Hermione said.

Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "Do you really think that we would want that to happen?"

"No, but I still don't believe you two!" She argued.

"Fine, if you don't believe us find out yourself," Lindsay said in a pushy voice. "I told you already! I am not going to ask him anything related to that!" she said looking again to see if anyone looked like they were listening.

"Well…"Ginny said looking mischievously as Lindsay then turned to look at Harry.

"If you are thinking ask Harry it is no use. I have already asked him if Ron said anything about liking anyone and he said that Ron won't tell him" Lindsay stated.

"That's not what I had in mind" Ginny said a little like Fred and George said something when they were about to play a prank on someone.

"Then what was it?" Hermione said impatiently.

"I was thinking you could try to make Ron jealous by going out with someone else and seeing how he reacts to the news."

"And who would I 'go out' with? I won't just go up to someone at Hogwarts and ask them to go out with me so I could make someone jealous and see if they like me." Hermione said angrily.

"She is right, Ginny. I don't think any boy in our school will just go out with someone they don't even know that well so Hermione can know if Ron likes her" Lindsay agreed.

"Yes, but what is it is someone she knows…." Ginny started.

"You mean…"Hermione said looking at Harry. "No, and in the slim chance that he would agree then…then…"

When Harry heard his name being used he looked up from the book that he actually started reading. "What did you say about me?"

"Oh great, now what are we going to tell him?" Hermione whispered to Ginny and Lindsay.

"We were trying to figure out a way to find out who Ron likes" Lindsay blurted out.

"And what does that have to do with me?" He asked.

"Well Lindsay and I think that Ron likes Hermione……and we thought that to find that out she could go out with someone to see how Ron reacts and I thought that since you probably want to know who Ron likes also you would go out with Hermione just until we find out how Ron reacts." Ginny said starting off sounding strong then he voice weakening as she got closer to finishing what she was saying. As Ginny and Lindsay were saying these things Hermione's face was bright red.

"Err…I guess I could…for a little, just to find out if Ron likes Hermione," Harry said sounding a little unsure of what he was saying. Hermione was unsure too, she didn't really want to do this but Ginny and Lindsay set everything up.

"Since there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up next weekend, you two can go together!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yeah, Harry, you can ask Hermione to go to lunch with you in front of Ron at breakfast tomorrow," Lindsay added also excited.

"One problem," Hermione said. "We go to Hogsmeade together with Ron almost every time."

"Well, this time you won't go with Ron," Ginny said. "You will just have to tell Ron that you are going by yourselves." Lindsay added. "Ok, I'll ask Hermione tomorrow at breakfast and…" Harry started.

"You have to make sure Ron is there when you ask her so we can find out his first impression," Ginny said sounding like she was ordering him what to do.

"Yeah that's what I was going to say before you interrupted me!" Harry told her getting back to his book.

Ginny, Lindsay, and Hermione continued talking about what Hermione and Harry would have to do. As Ginny and Lindsay were listing the names of places Harry and Hermione could go Hermione thought to herself "I hope this won't go on to long. I mean I like Harry and all, but not that way."

* * *

When Ron left the Great Hall he passed a room that to his surprise Snape was in there with Dumbledore. "Albus, I don't know what they should do. They are no longer safe at our house in London. Where should I tell them to go?" Snape asked Dumbledore. 

"If you need to, you can have the three of them come here. I know the kids are not old enough to go to Hogwarts but if you wish we could put a house up somewhere on the grounds until it is safe for them to go home," Dumbledore said happily.

"Ok! Thank you, I'll send a letter to them tonight and have them come by dinner tomorrow. But, I have to go now Weasley has detention with me and I don't want him there before me." Snape said walking out the door.

Ron heard only some of the conversation between Snape and Dumbledore but he knew that someone new would be coming to Hogwarts sometime soon. "I wonder who the people are and when they are coming," Ron thought walking into the Potions class room.

"How long have you been here Weasley?" Snape said with a small hint of happiness in his voice.

"I just got here" Ron said taking a seat at one of the desks in the class room.

"Ok, good. Tonight detention will be lines!" Snape sneered. "I want you to write 'I will listen to directions' until your detention is over in an hour."

"Ok" Ron said glumly. He took out a piece of parchment and started writing 'I will listen to directions' over and over again. Snape went over to his desk and sat down. He also took out a piece of parchment and started to write something down on it. Ron thought it must be a letter to the people who will be coming to Hogwarts. He wanted to know more about these people so he decided to ask. "Uh...Professor?" Ron said, "If I might ask is that letter to the people who are coming to Hogwarts? When I was coming here I heard you and Professor Dumbledore talking about three people coming."

"If you must know, yes, I am writing to the people who are coming to Hogwarts."

"Can I ask who they are?" Ron asked now putting down his quill surprised that Snape answered his first question.

"They are...they are...my family. My wife and two kids, and that is all I am going to tell you. Now continue doing your lines." Ron did as he was told. When a half-hour had passed Snape had to leave the room to send the letter he had written to his family. "Stay here and don't get out of your seat and when I get back you can get out of detention a few minutes early" Snape ordered. By the time he got back it was 10 minutes to 7. "You can go now" Snape said leaving the class room going into his office.

Ron happily walked out of detention 10 minutes early. "I have to go find Harry and tell him what I just found out," Ron said to himself leaving the dungeons.

Ron practically ran up 7 flights of stairs to get to the Common Room. "Patrificus Totalus" Ron said to the Fat Lady so he could get into the Common Room. Once in there Seamus ran up to him. "Hey Ron can I borrow Pig to send something to my parents?"

"What...oh yea sure" Ron said looking to see if Harry, Hermione, Ginny, or Lindsay were there. When he passed Seamus he saw that Harry was on the chair by the fire and Hermione, Lindsay, and Ginny were sitting on the couch next to each other talking about something. He kept hearing Harry's name but wasn't really paying attention to anything else. "Hey everyone!" Ron said. "You will never guess what I found out during detention..."

* * *

A/N: Here is the 2nd chapter hope you liked it ill try to have the next chapter up next weekend if I am not to busy (Its almost my bros B-day so I might not get on the computer. And thanks 4 all the reviews I had my friend (invisible cappuccino conspiracy) check my story for spelling and grammar so I hope it is easier to read. 


	3. Plans for Hogsmeade

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was sick, then it was my brothers b-day, my disk that had the story almost all typed on it got erased because of my brother (magnet+ floppy disk bad lol) then I had to study for finals, but now school is out and I finally got to got time to get this all re-typed and I finished it. Thanx 4 all da reviews, hope you like da story so far I'll try and update soon. And thanx again to my absolutely, positively, undeniably, great friend, invisible cappuccino conspiracy, for beta-reading this chapter also. (Can u tell that she wrote that last part and not me lol)**

What Happened at the end of da last chapter:_** He kept hearing Harry's name but wasn't really paying attention to anything else.**_

_**"Hey everyone!" Ron said. "You will never guess what I found out during detention..."**_

X.

"...Snape is married and has two kids; they are coming to stay at Hogwarts sometime soon." Ron said making Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Lindsay stop what they were doing to stare at Ron.

"Are you sure? Who told you?" Hermione asked.

"When I was walking to detention I passed a class room and saw Dumbledore talking to Snape. Dumbledore was saying that Snape could bring the three people to Hogwarts and they would be able to stay in a new house somewhere on the grounds if they wanted to. Then when I got to detention Snape walked in right after me and he sounded happier then normal so I decided to ask him who the people were. Surprisingly he told me. He said it was his wife and two kids. He was so happy that he let me out of detention 10 minutes early." Ron explained.

"Do you know when they are coming?" Harry asked sounding very interested.

"No l couldn't stay long and listen to what they were saying because I didn't want them to see me and then give me a longer detention." Ron answered now taking a seat down in the chair next to Harry.

"I can't believe that Snape is not only married but has two kids!" Ginny exclaimed.

"And they are coming to stay here! At Hogwarts!" Lindsay said. Even though she hasn't been going to Hogwarts for a long time she knew a lot about the teachers from Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione talking about them over the summer, but she had even seen Snape herself and he didn't seem like the type of person who was married.

"Yeah!" Ron answered. After this there was a long silence then Ron decided to ask," so...what were you all talking about before I got here?"

"Oh, nothing just...just..." Hermione said trying to think of what to tell him.

"...Comparing our O.W.L. scores." Lindsay finished. "I wanted to see if I had beaten any of them."

"Oh." Ron said not really believing them.

"Well, I am going to go and start my homework so I won't have to do it tomorrow. Good night!" Hermione said getting up and turning around to see if Lindsay or Ginny were coming.

"We'll come with you." Ginny and Lindsay said together as they got up they walked with Hermione up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

Ron and Harry were left sitting there in the common room with basically no one else there. The only other people in the common room were Dean, Seamus, and Zack, Seamus's brother in second year, who were in the corner of the common room arguing over something about writing a letter.

"I'm telling you it is not true!" Seamus yelled to his brother.

"Yes it is!" Zack yelled back.

"Why don't we ask someone?" Dean said back to them.

"Hey, you guys aren't the only people in the common room," Ron said laughing as he and Harry walked over to Seamus, Dean, and Zack.

"Oh sorry. I'm just trying to tell Dean and Seamus that the Ministry closed down one of the other schools and all the kids will be coming to Hogwarts soon." Zack told Harry and Ron.

"_I_ was saying that there is no way that one of the schools are closing down and that Dumbledore would have them all come to Hogwarts." Seamus said.

"Why don't we send a letter to your dad, Seamus?" Dean said.

"Ok fine we will send one to him." Zack said taking out a piece of parchment and starting to write something down on it.

"Why send a letter to your dad? Does he work in one of the other schools or something?" Harry asked.

"He works in the ministry." Zack said putting down his quill. "Here is the letter."

"So have one of you heard anything about people coming to Hogwarts?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we have heard something, but it was that some of the family members of kids in the school had to come and stay here to hide from You-Know-Who." Ron lied, not wanting to tell them what he already knew.

"Oh, well we better be off if we want to send this tonight, night." Seamus said getting up, waiting for Dean and Zack to follow him, and walking out of the common room.

When it was only Harry and Ron left in the common room Ron decided to ask again. "What were Hermione, Ginny, and Lindsay talking about before I came in?"

"I wasn't really paying attention," Harry said truthfully, "but, I think they were talking about O.W.L.S. because I kept hearing grades." He lied.

"Then why were they saying your name?"

"I don't know. Maybe Hermione was saying how good it was that I got what I needed to become and Auror." Harry said yawning

"Whatever." Ron said looking at the clock. "It's already 11:00 I'm heading to bed."

"Yeah. I'm coming to bed too." Harry said getting up and following Ron up the stairs into the boys' dormitories. Harry changed into his pajamas and got into bed and finding it hard to sleep. He didn't know what to do. He had to ask Hermione out at breakfast and he didn't know how to do it, what to say, and how Ron would react.

.X.

The next morning Harry woke up early before everyone else so he could work on what he was going to say to Hermione at breakfast to make it sound convincing. After a half hour he knew what he was going to sat and had gotten dressed. When he was coming back from the bathroom he noticed that Ron was awake.

"Hey you're up early." Harry said to Ron.

"I was really hungry, so I decided to get up and go to breakfast early. Ron said. "You wanna come to breakfast in a few minutes?"

"Sure."

"Why don't go ahead and see if Lindsay, Ginny, or Hermione is awake and if they want to come to breakfast with us. I'll be down in a few minutes." Ron said getting out of bed, getting his clothes, and going into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Ok." Harry said walking down the stairs and having what he was going to say to Hermione over and over again in his head. _'I hope they are down there'_ Harry thought.

When he got down in the common room he was relieved to see that Ginny and Lindsay were there. He walked over hoping to see Hermione sitting in the chair that was facing the fireplace but when he got over there he didn't see her.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny said closing the book her and Lindsay were looking at.

"Hi, where is Hermione?" He asked.

"She is still sleeping. Why? Is Ron awake?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah and, he is coming down in a few minutes to go to breakfast." He answered.

"We'll go and get Hermione now." Lindsay said running up the stairs with Ginny to go and get Hermione.

.X.

"Hermione! Come on wake up! WE-HAVE-TO-GET-TO-BREAKFAST!" Lindsay yelled as her and Ginny tried to push Hermione out of bed.

"What!" Hermione yelled back, mad that they were trying to wake her up. They had stayed up late and she was really tired.

"You have to get up! Harry said that Ron is almost ready to go to breakfast. You have to be ready in like 3 minutes!" Ginny said.

"Ok just give me a minute." She said getting out of bed and getting her robes on. "I'll meet you in the common room, make sure they wait for me."

.X.

"Harry, are any of the girls coming to breakfast with us?" Ron asked walking down the stairs.

"Yeah. They will be down in a few minutes." Harry told him.

"Well, they better get down here soon, I am really hungry."

"Hi Ron." Lavender said walking down from the girls' dormitories.

"Oh, hey Lavender." Ron said. "Did you see Hermione, Ginny, and Lindsay up there?"

"Yeah, do you want me to go and get them for you?"

"Yes, if you could." Ron said. As Lavender turned around to go and get them the three girls they came walking down the steps.

"Well, here they are no need to get them." Lavender said smiling. "I guess I'll see you later then, bye."

"Finally!" Harry said getting up from where he was sitting and walked over to Ron, Ginny, Lindsay, and Hermione.

They all started walking when Harry pulled Ginny back. "Should I ask now or when we are in the Great Hall?"

"Um...maybe, I can bring up the trip to Hogsmeade with Lindsay then you can ask Hermione." Ginny told him.

"Ok." Harry said as he and Ginny caught up with Ron, Lindsay, and Hermione.

Once they got into the Great Hall and took their usual seats Ron filled up his plate and started stuffing food in his mouth. "So Lindsay, excited about the trip to Hogsmeade coming up next weekend?" Ginny casually brought into the conversation.

"Yes! I am even going to go with someone. They asked me last night."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Michael Corner." Lindsay answered. "Are any of you going with anyone?" Ginny looked at Harry saying that now was the time to ask. Ron looked up from his plate for the first time when Harry started to talk.

"Well...I...was hoping that you would go with me, Hermione." He said trying to see Ron's reaction through the corner of his eye.

"Sure, Harry, I would love to go with you." Hermione said kind of feeling sorry for Ron because no he would probably have no one to go with because Harry, Lindsay, probably Ginny, and herself were going with someone else.

"Ron, I guess it is just going to be you and me 'cause I'm not going with anyone." Ginny said sensing how Hermione felt.

"No that's ok; I was going to ask someone to go with me." He said not really having a plan to ask anyone to go with him; he just knew that his sister would get plans, that she just felt sorry for him.

"Who are you going to ask?" Lindsay said curiously.

'_I knew this was coming, now who should I say...'_ Ron thought to himself. "Uh...La...Lavender."

"Oh, well that's nice Ron." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"There she is now." Ron said getting up from the table and started walking over to her.

"I bet he is just going to go over there, pretend to ask, and come back here and say that she was already going with someone else and say he just feels like going alone." Ginny said while laughing.

"Yeah." Hermione and Lindsay both said.

"Did you see the way Ron looked at you, Harry, when you started to ask me?" Hermione said.

Harry didn't answer. "I saw, he looked mad yet surprised I don't know it was kind of hard to tell what he was thinking." Ginny said.

"Harry what are you doing?" Lindsay asked staring at him.

"What?...Oh I'm just looking to see if Ron is really going to ask Lavender to go with him. He is talking to her I just can't tell what they are saying." He said.

"Shh... lets see if we can hear what they are saying." Hermione said.

.X.

"Hi Lavender." Ron said sounding a little nervous.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Lavender said giggling. She could sense that Ron was nervous.

"I was just wondering...if you were going to Hogsmeade next weekend with anyone?"

"No...I was going to just, I don't know, just go by myself. Why?" Lavender was pretty sure she knew what he was going to ask but decided to play along.

"Do...do you want to go with me?" He said relieved that he got the words out.

"Of course I'd go with you."

"Good!" Ron said trying to sound really happy. "We will probably see each other before the trip, but meet me outside the front doors before breakfast, we can get something to eat there. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, sounds great"

"OK, good then, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye." Ron said starting to walk back to where he was sitting with Harry, Lindsay, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Bye!" She called back to him.

As Ron got back to the table Hermione and Ginny looked very surprised to see that Ron actually asked Lavender, maybe they were wrong, maybe Ron didn't like Hermione as more then just a friend.

"So, Ron, what did she say?" Lindsay asked trying to keep his attention away from Hermione and Ginny's faces.

"She said yes. So, sorry, Gin, but it looks like you are the one going by yourself." Ron said relieved that it wasn't going to be him alone.

"It's still early, we have a week till the trip, I promise you, I won't be going alone." She said as if she was going to try and prove something to him.

"I hope she decides to go with her other friends that are girls." Ron said protectively to Harry.

"If Fred and George were here when she was saying that she was going to get someone to go to Hogsmeade with her, they would go ballistic. I bet she is glad that at least you don't start freaking out whenever she says she is going out with someone like George did two summers ago." Harry said laughing.

The rest if the day went by very slowly. Ginny and Lindsay kept trying to get Ron to show some jealously by making Harry and Hermione go off alone to the library and outside, but it didn't work. Either Ron really didn't like Hermione that way or he was really good at hiding how he felt.

"Ginny, it's not working. He his not getting jealous, or showing any signs of caring for that matter." Harry said to Ginny as they were waiting in the common room after getting their Quidditch stuff. Now they were waiting for Ron to come down from the boys' dormitories.

"We are just going to have to wait a little longer. But now, we have to get to Quidditch practice the game is tomorrow. RON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" Ginny yelled up the stairs to lazy to go get him herself.

"I am coming!" Ron yelled back running down the stairs with his broom in his on hand and a letter in the other. "I was just writing a letter real quick I wanted to send it before practice but it seems like you are in a hurry."

"If we run you can give it to Pig and get down to the Quidditch Pitch in time." Harry said grabbing his broom from where he put it on the chair and running out of the Common Room up to the Owlery.

Ron got into the Owlery found Pig and gave the little owl the letter.

"So, Ron, who is that letter to?" Harry questioned.

"It's to Charlie...I uh...had a question about dragons." Ron said.

As Harry, Ginny, and Ron got onto the Quidditch Pitch they began to practice.

They were the only ones there so far, which they thought was weird because practice should have started five minutes ago. There was a chance that practice could have been canceled because of the weather, but they had played in worse weather then this. It was raining really hard and once you were out in the rain for a short period of time you got very cold.

"Maybe everyone is just a little late, if the practice was canceled one of us would know about it..." Ginny said.

"Yeah, let's just start practicing and if no one else comes we will still be ready for the game tomorrow." Ron agreed.

At this Ron flew up towards the goal post as Ginny tried to get the Quaffle past him.

Harry took out the snitch and gave it a ten second head start. As he mounted his broom he heard someone calling his name. It was Lindsay and Hermione. "Harry wait!" Lindsay yelled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked getting off his broom.

"We have been trying to find you, Dumbledore has told us that there was another break out of Azkaban!" Hermione yelled so he could hear her through the wind.

"He doesn't think that it will be long before the dementors find them, but he wants us all to be in our Common Rooms in ten minutes. He said that there should be no practice or game until they are caught." Lindsay explained.

By now Ron and Ginny were flying down to the ground to see what Harry, Hermione, and Lindsay were doing.

"Ron.Ginny. We have to go inside. We'll explain when we get into the Common Room." Harry said.

Once in the Common Room Lindsay and Hermione told Ron, Ginny, and Harry what had happened (Harry was just finding out the details...)

"...so Malfoy's dad has escaped from Azkaban and was seen trying to go back to the Malfoy Manor!" Ron said surprised.

"Yeah I think they will find him soon though because they think they know where he is going to try to go...at least that is what Dumbledore said." Lindsay told them.

"I hope they find him tonight because there is a Quidditch game tomorrow!" Ginny said.

"And if he is not found soon we won't be able to go to Hogsmeade either!" Harry said angrily.

For three hours Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lindsay, and Ginny sat in the Common Room talking. Ginny wasn't really paying much attention to what they were saying. She was to busy wondering what the letter Ron wrote was about_. 'It is possible that he is writing to Charlie, but not to ask him about dragons,'_ she thought_. 'I should write a letter to Charlie, too. Maybe the letter, if really to Charlie, is about Harry and Hermione getting together. I doubt Charlie will tell me what it says, but it is worth a try.'_

Ginny got up and Hermione turned to her. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to write a letter, I just remembered I wanted to ask mum something." Ginny lied.

She went up to the girls' dormitories and got a piece of parchment and her quill and started to write a letter to Charlie telling him all about their plan and saying not to tell anyone about it. She also asked about the letter from Ron, assuming that he really sent it to him. When she was done she went into the Common Room and told Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lindsay that she was going to go send the letter and if they got tired not to wait up for her.

"I'll come with you ,Ginny." Lindsay said getting up and following Ginny out of the Common Room. "What did you have to ask you mum?" Lindsay asked nosily.

"Nothing...before when we were going to Quidditch practice we had to stop and send Pig with a letter to Charlie, or so Ron says, asking him about dragons. I don't believe him; I think he might be asking about what to do because of Harry asking Hermione out. So I am sending a letter to Charlie asking if he got a letter from Ron and what it was about." Ginny told her.

They used one of the school owls and sent the letter off to Charlie hoping that they would get a reply soon. When they got back to the Common Room it was already 11 o' clock and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were probably in bed, so Ginny and Lindsay said good night and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/N: YAY this was my longest chapter yet 8 pages almost 9! (Beta's Notes: It's actually 10after I read it****.) Lol I'll try and update as soon as I can but I don't know when I'll get more time on the computer my bro got a whole bunch of games for the computer and this is the only computer he can play them on and I cant always go on the other one o well I'll try and have it soon.**Beta's Notes: It's actually 10after I read it 

**And I am not sure what to do about the Quidditch game...should I have Malfoy's dad captured and the Quidditch game back on or not? Tell me in a review plez... BTW if I don't have the Quidditch game I am going to pretty much just go onto the Hogsmeade trip after he is found in the middle of da week.**


	4. What's up with Lucius Malfoy

**A/N: Sry it took so long I wasn't really happy w/ the way it was going after reading HBP so I changed the way it was going a little bit not really any spoilers but some things r a little like wat happened in da book but not really olo**

**Remember to R&R ☻**

In the morning when Ginny got up and realized what time it was she shot out of bed, got her robes on, and woke up Hermione and Lindsay. "Come on if you two are going to come to breakfast with me, you better hurry up." Ginny told them.

"You go down and we'll meet you in the Great Hall when we are ready." Hermione assured her.

"Ok." Ginny said walking down into the Common Room looking around to see if there was anyone around to walk down with. She looked around and surprisingly found none of her friends so she decided to just walk to the Great Hall by herself.

When she got there, she found Ron and Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table talking about Quidditch and eating breakfast.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said as he saw her sit down across from him.

"Hi," Ginny sighed, "any news on if there is going to be the Quidditch game today?"

"No, not yet." Ron said.

"Maybe there will be something in the Daily Prophet today." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed starting to eat her food.

When she was half way done eating Lindsay and Hermione came into the Great Hall. "Hi everyone," Hermione said sitting down, "has the post come yet?"

"No, but it should be coming soon." Ron answered.

"Look it is coming now." Lindsay said pointing up to the owls that were flying around the Great Hall.

"Finally!" Ginny said taking the Daily Prophet from the owl in front of her and depositing a knut into the pouch.

"So has he been caught?" Harry asked.

"Um...no" Ginny said as she threw down the paper.

"Now we probably won't be able to play Quidditch today." Ron said angrily.

A few minutes later Dumbledore stood up, noticing that most of the students were in the Great Hall, to make some announcements. "Because of the breakout of er...a death eater," he carefully chose his words looking at Draco, "from Azkaban there will be no Quidditch match or practice until otherwise stated. You may now continue eating your wonderful meal." At this Dumbledore sat back down and everyone went back to their conversations. "Oh yeah, another announcement," Dumbledore said as he once again stood up. "We will be having a few guests joining us here at Hogwarts. Professor Snape's wife and two children will be staying in a house on the grounds near the Dark Forest. They will be coming to dinner tonight, and I would like you to make them feel at home." There was a pause. "But, give them their space. That is all." Dumbledore sat back down and started to eat his food. Harry could hear people all around him talking about the news they just heard.

"I wonder if this is the arrival of people I heard about." Zack said.

"Snape had better have married a pure-blood." Draco sneered to Pansy.

"I still can't believe it." Ginny said

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but I wonder what they will be like." Agreed Hermione.

"He will just have to wait till dinner." Lindsay said taking a bite of her toast.

"So, what should we do in the meantime, since Quidditch is cancelled?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we go back to the Common Room and play chess, Ron?" Lindsay asked.

"Love to, but can't. I have a load of homework to do." Ron sighed.

"Harry?"

"Sure, I'll play." He said.

"I'm going to go to the library, there is a book I've been wanting to look at, Ginny, wanna come?"

"Ok." agreed Ginny getting up as her and Hermione left the Great Hall and went to the Library.

Lindsay, Harry, and Ron followed them out of the Great Hall, but instead of going to the Library, they went up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

.X.

In the Common Room Ron grabbed his stack of books and began working on his homework. "Ron, could we use your chess board? I don't feel like getting mine." Lindsay said.

"Sure...Wait Harry when did you finish your homework?" He asked

"Yesterday in the Library with Hermione."

"Oh, lucky." Ron added before going back to work on his homework. Lindsay set up the board and her and Harry started playing. They would hear Ron grown every time a piece would get smashed because he was stuck doing homework when his friends were playing his favorite game. Harry was very close to winning, he had Lindsay's king in check when he heard Ron close his books. "Finally done!" Ron said happily, "I play winner!"

"Ok, one minute...check mate!" Harry yelled. "Ha, I beat you!"

"Don't get used to it." Lindsay said sounding a little annoyed that Harry beat her, being the very competitive person she is. "Next game you play you are going to LOSE!"

"You better hope you are still lucky, or you are going to lose!" Ron said laughing

After one hour of playing, Ron won. "Just like I said you would lose, Potter." Lindsay said laughing.

Lindsay and Ron were about to start another game when Hermione came through the portrait door with Ginny following behind and sat down next to Harry. Ginny sat down next to Lindsay and started whispering to her.

Ron went to go put his books away and Ginny sat down where Ron was sitting (next to Harry) and whispered in his ear: "We came up with an idea, as you know Hermione said she didn't want you two calling her a nickname, so we think you should. To make Ron mad that he can't and you can..."

Harry cut her off, "Isn't this going a little too far? Ron doesn't seem to mind and..."

"He does mind can't you tell?" Lindsay asked.

Ron came back down and they all went quiet.

The rest of the day went by just like the last. Harry and Hermione were hanging out together playing muggle card games. Ginny and Lindsay were talking about good places to go at Hogsmeade and Ron was just sitting listening to what everyone was talking about pretending to be lost in his own thoughts.

"B.S.!" Harry yelled.

"Nope! I really had 2 Jacks. HA! Now you have to take all those cards." Hermione said laughing as she looked over at Ron. "You sure you don't want to play?"

"Yeah, I...er..."Ron started.

"Ron, Pig is going crazy in the Owlery." Neville said a little more cheerfully then the last time they had talked.

"Coming!" He yelled back to Neville. "I have to go calm Pig down; I'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner." He said relieved that he didn't have to make up an excuse to not play with Harry and Hermione.

"Can you two teach us how to play...uh...whatever you're playing?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, sure." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"First of all the name of the game is B.S." Hermione started.

"What does that stand for?" Ginny interrupted.

"Bull Shit." Harry said smiling.

"Yeah, and what you do is deal out all the cards, you look at the cards in your hand, it helps if you put them in order like Ace, 1, 2 exc. Then you go around taking turns, the first person puts down all their Aces, if they have two they said two Aces and put them down in the middle upside down. Then the next person puts down twos. If you don't have any of the card that you have to put down then you can take any card you have and say that they are the card that you need." Explained Hermione.

"If you think that the person is lying then you call B.S. and you check if the person is rite if they are lying they get all the cards in the middle, but if they are not they the person who said B.S. gets the cards. The first person to get rid of all their cards wins." Harry finished.

"Do you get it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

"I think."

"So, let's play." Harry said as Hermione dealed out the cards.

10 short games later

"B.S.!" Ginny called turning over Harry's cards he just put down. "One Ace, and that's my last card! I win again. That makes 7 games for me, and one for each of you. One more game?"

"Well..." Harry tried to think of an excuse, it wasn't fun loosing 9 games out of 10.

"It's..." Lindsay said thinking the same thing.

"It's almost dinner time and I am really hungry." Hermione finished for both of them.

"Ok. Fine. Maybe I can beat Ron at the game later." Ginny mumbled the last part smiling to herself.

.X.

When they got to the Great Hall they noticed a lot of people were already there. Just about everyone was huddling around something at their tables they saw Ron and sat down by him. "Hey Ron." Lindsay said, "What is everyone looking at?"

"This." He grabbed what looked like an emergency copy of the Daily Prophet and handed it to Lindsay. "It says that Lucius Malfoy has been seen in America and that the M.O.M. know where he is going."

"That's good!" Hermione said.

"Why America though?" Harry asked.

"I thought the same question." Ron said, "But what if it isn't him. When I went to Egypt strangely there was someone who looked like me from the back."

"That was weird..." Started Ginny.

"Let's just hope it is the real him, and if not he is captured soon." Lindsay said.

"Attention everyone!" Dumbledore said standing up like he had earlier. "A couple announcements, first I would like to welcome our guests; Alex, Gabrielle, and Ben. As you know they are Professor Snape's family and will be staying here." The new guests were sitting in the three new chairs put at the teachers table. "Second, I am glad to say that Lucius Malfoy has been caught and is in America at the time, so as of now the trip to Hogsmeade is back on. So, all students who have permission can go to Hogsmeade on Saturday. And finally the Quidditch game that was cancelled yesterday will take place in two weeks giving the teams plenty of time to practice." When everyone was sure he was done talking the continued eating.

"Yes! I am sooo glad we are going to Hogsmeade still." Lindsay said happily.

Ten minutes later everyone was still talking about Dumbledore's announcements Harry decided to bring up a different subject with Ron.

"So, what was wrong with Pig before?"

"I don't know exactly. He was just flying around the room waking up all the other owls. It took a while to calm him down."

"Oh."

When dinner was over the five Gryffindor's went back up to the common room. Ginny went off somewhere with one of her friends in her year, Lindsay was sitting by the fire writing a letter to her parents, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat down in chairs and started talking.

"We have Potions tomorrow first don't we?" Ron questioned.

"Yea." Harry and Hermione answered at the same time.

"Now we'll get to see how Snape acts when his family is around." Harry said.

"I wonder if the kids will be in the classroom with us." Ron said.

"I don't think they would be because their mom would be in school to watch them." Hermione said. "I wonder if we'll ever really see them around."

"Yeah." Harry and Ron agreed.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night." Harry said walking up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Now it was only Ron and Hermione sitting on the chairs. "Ron, is something wrong? You have been acting weird lately."

'Yes, there's something wrong. You and Harry are going out with each other,' Ron thought. "I have just been really tired; I haven't been able to sleep."

"Then you should probably head to bed then..."

"Yeah, I guess so. Night Hermione."

"Night Ron." Hermione said back.

Hermione stayed awake for a while sitting in the chair lost in thoughts for a while. After sitting there for about a half hour she too went up to bed.

.X.

The next morning after breakfast Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Lindsay went to Potions with Professor Snape. It didn't go very different from the usual classes. He still criticized everything Harry and the other Gryffindor's did. At the end of class he ended up giving Slytherin 50 points and he took 30 from Gryffindor. And to top that he gave a homework assignment that was 20 inches on the Polly Juice Potion.

When Harry, Ron, Lindsay, and Hermione got the assignment they thought it would be easy, but when they started working on it they had trouble filling all 20 inches (Harry, Ron, and Lindsay mostly).

"I can't believe Snape was still as mean as ever." Ron said. "By the way he acted when he got the news that his family was coming I was sure he was going to change." Ron said after they were all finished with their homework.

"Well maybe he wasn't happy that his family was coming, maybe he was happy about something else." Harry said.

"I wonder what he is like around them maybe they are really not his family or something." Lindsay suggested.

"There is only one way to find out." Harry said.

"Harry, don't even think about it. Now, with all the death eaters breaking out of Azkaban, if you're caught out on the grounds after hours you will be in sooo much trouble!" Hermione said.

"Your right, but..." Harry started.

"Come on Hermione it'll be fun." Said Lindsay.

"You three can go, but I'm not."

"We could go now and then if we get caught outside we won't get in trouble." Harry said trying to get Hermione to come.

"Do you know what time it is? It is already past our time to be outside."

"Come on Harry lets just go." Ron said

"Fine I'll go get my invisibility cloak."

When he got back he, Ron, and Lindsay went under the cloak and went out of Hogwarts onto the grounds. They walked over to the house and looked through the window and saw Snape and his wife they seemed to be yelling about something.

"I wonder what they are yelling about." Just as Lindsay finished saying that, someone walked into the main room. It was none other then Lucius Malfoy.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked.

"Why isn't Snape getting Dumbledore or jinxing him or something?" Harry yelled.

Snape must have heard Harry because after he yelled that he turned and looked towards the window. He didn't see anything of course because they were under the invisibility cloak. Ron turned his attention to the other side of the room and saw Snape's kids.

"Look," he said pointing at them. "They are like hiding in the corner."

"I wonder why." Lindsay said.

Harry looked at his watch. "We should go it's getting really late.

When Harry, Ron, and Lindsay got back to the Common Room they went and sat down where Hermione and Ginny were talking. "Back already?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Lindsay said.

"And..." Ginny asked. Hermione told her what they thought and what they were doing when they were gone.

Harry, Ron, and Lindsay all took turns telling Hermione and Ginny what they saw.

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" Ginny asked. "They think they found Lucius and captured him, but he is really here at Hogwarts."

"We can't! If we do we'll get in trouble for being out late and for spying on then." Ron told her.

"We'll just have to be sure first maybe Snape will turn him in tonight." Harry said.

"How 'bout we wait till after our trip to Hogsmeade. And until then we try and get proof." Lindsay suggested hoping they would all agree.

"Yeah, why not? I can't wait to go." Hermione said looking at Harry. She could see through the corner of her eye Ron looked mad.

'Hermione is actually not going to do the rite thing just so she can go to Hogsmeade with Harry' Ron thought. "I'm, uh... going to go to bed. Night."

"Night," his friends called back as he walked up the stairs.

About a half hour later Harry also went to bed leaving Hermione, Ginny, and Lindsay alone talking.

"That was good before, saying you didn't want to tell Dumbledore until after the trip. Ron looked really mad." Ginny said laughing.

"Yeah, and then he went to bed." The three of them laughed.

A while later the three girls went to bed leaving the common room empty.

.X.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lindsay, and Ginny were busy all week. They had class which brought A LOT of homework. And because there was no news about the real Lucius Malfoy they also were trying to figure out what was up with Snape and his family. Questions were running through their heads. 'Why was Snape and his wife yelling?' 'Why were their kids hiding?' and 'why was Lucius at Hogwarts?' Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lindsay were all eager to find out the answers to the questions. But, not so much Ginny. She was busy trying to find someone to go to Hogsmeade with. Since it was already to close to the trip everyone had someone to go with basically.

On days when the common room was full of people Harry and Hermione would go to the library to either do homework, talk about what's going on with Ron, or in Harry's case, what is Snape up to. By doing this they got closer together. Ron was noticing this and started getting more and more jealous, but still not showing it. Ginny suggested that Lindsay try to let Ron know that if something was bothering him he could tell her.

On Friday night Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lindsay, and Ginny went out onto the grounds to go see if they could see anything going on in the house again. They weren't wearing the invisibility cloak because they were still allowed outside, but Harry had it in his pocket for when they got to the house. When they were only feet away from the house Snape's two kids came through the door and were face to face with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lindsay.

"Uh...Hi. My names Ben and this is my sister Gabrielle." Said the boy.

"Hi." The five of them said back.

"I'm Lindsay; this is Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry." She said each name as she pointed to them.

"So, what are you doing over here?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh, we were just taking a walk." Ginny lied.

"Would you mind if we came?" Ben asked nervously.

"Uh...sure." Ron answered.

"Thanks, so where are we going?" Gabrielle asked

"We were going to visit Hagrid." Harry told them.

"Where does he live?" Ben asked.

"Are we allowed to go where ever it is?"

"It is by the Dark Forest and he is a teacher so we can go there" Harry assured.

As they started walking the twins started getting warmed up to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lindsay. "Do you two like living here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Hogwarts looks nice, and we can't wait to come here, but..." Ben trailed off.

"Our parents aren't used to each other being around so much, so they have been fighting a little." Gabrielle told them.

"Oh. Well maybe it will get better." Ginny said cheerfully.

"Yeah right." Ben said under his breath to Gabrielle.

"You say something?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Are you all going to the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, but not all together." Lindsay couldn't help saying the last part. She really enjoyed trying to get Ron jealous. "I'm going with Michael Corner, Harry and Hermione are going together, Ron and Lavender Brown, and...uh...Ginny did you get someone to go with?"

"Yes," She said looking very happily at Ron. "I'm going with Dean Thomas."

"Are you two going?" Ron said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah our mom needs to get some things and we got her to take us." Ben told them.

"We are all going to meet at the Three Broomsticks 3:30 want to come?" Asked Hermione.

"Ok sure we'll meet you there." Gabrielle told them. "But, I think we have to go now. I didn't think it was so far. Come on Ben...we'll see you tomorrow."

When they were out of ear shut Ron said, "It seems that Snape and is wife are fighting a lot. I guess them coming wasn't the reason why he was happy."

They were all thinking about what they had heard from the twins and what most of them had seen that night with Snape, his wife, and Lucius as they walked up to their dormitories and into bed to await their trip to Hogsmeade the next day.


	5. Hogsmeade Surprise

It was eight in the morning and Lindsay had just woken up. She went into the bathroom and heard Hermione muttering to herself. "What's wrong Hermione?" She asked.

"Oh uh..." Hermione said surprised, she didn't know anyone was there. "I'm trying to figure out what to wear." After saying this she realized what she sounded like.

"Are you starting to, you know, _like_ Harry?" Lindsay asked with a smirk on her face.

"…" Hermione just stared at her.

"You know you can call the whole plan off and just go out with Harry if you really like him that way." She said a matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about? Harry and I are just friends. I just want to make this convincing."

"Sure you do." Lindsay said under her breath.

"What was that?" Hermione questioned.

"I just said er…if you say so." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Well then to make it convincing you can't wear something of yours. No offence." She added pulling Hermione out of the bathroom, into the dormitory, and started digging through her trunk.

"Here wear this." Lindsay said handing Hermione a black mini skirt and a red tank top. "And you can wear those black boots you got from your parents." Lindsay told her excitedly.

"You sure you weren't going to wear this?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm wearing this." She said taking out an orange tube top and a knee length white skirt. (A/N: it's a warm day in October.)

"Alright, thanks!" she said running into the bathroom to take a shower and get changed.

Lindsay got dressed and went into the Common Room. She was going to meet Michael at 10:00 right outside Hogwarts. It was only 9 so she still had an hour. She was waiting for someone to come down so they could go to breakfast. She was about to leave when Harry and Ron started walking down the stairs.

"Hey Lindz." Harry and Ron said.

"Hi guys what took you so long? I have been waiting for someone to come down."

"We were sleeping." Ron told her.

"Where's 'Mione, in the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

"No, I think after she got dressed Ginny woke up and they started talking about something."

"OK, well Hermione will meet you in the Great Hall, Harry. Let's go eat." Ron said a little annoyed.

They walked down to the Great Hall and Ron went over and sat down at the end of the table looking like he didn't want to talk to either of them. So Harry and Lindsay just sat down in their usual seat and started talking.

.X.

Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs into the Common Room. "Looks like they didn't wait for us." Ginny said as they walked through the portrait.

"So we are going to meet when again?" Hermione asked.

"The Three Broomsticks at 3:30."

"How about we meet around 12:30 instead, so then we can have lunch." Hermione suggested.

"OK." Hermione and Ginny walked into the Great Hall. "That sounds good we'll meet you there, bye."

"Bye." Hermione went over to Harry and sat down.

"You…er…look good 'Mione." Harry commented.

"Thanks." She replied blushing. _"He thinks I look good!'_ Hermione thought.

Lavender walked up to them. "Hey Harry, Hermione. Have you seen Ron? He was sappost to meet me here."

"He was sitting at the end of the table he was mad at us or something." Harry told her.

"Ok thanks." She started to walk over to there.

"Wait Lavender!" Hermione said. "You and Ron are going to meet us at the Three Broomsticks right?"

"Yes, why?"

"We changed the time we are meeting to 12:30 for lunch we didn't get to tell Ron."

"Alright. See you later then."

"Bye." Hermione and Harry said.

As Lavender walked away Harry turned to Hermione. "Shall we go then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Bye Lind-" Harry turned and realized Lindsay had left already. "Does Lindsay know that we are meeting at 12:30 now?"

"No, we'll have to find her before then to tell her or we just won't see her." Hermione laughed.

.X.

During the walk down to Hogsmeade there was little conversation, but once they got there Harry broke the silence. "Where do you want to go?"

"How 'bout Honeydukes?"

"Ok, let's go."

When they walked in right away Harry remembered something he wanted to get. "I'm going to go get some Droobles Best Blowing Gum." (Some times they would use them in the Common Room after they won a Quidditch match.)

"Aright," she said. "I'm going to pick out a few things too." She walked over to the wall closest to her and started looking for things. _'Christmas is just about two months away. I should buy things now 'cause last time I came before Christmas there was not many things'_ She thought. (She was also going to the Weasley's so she wasn't sure if she would be there for the next trip.) She picked some Ice Mice and Peppermint Creams for Fred and George. As she turned around there was a sign that said 'NEW'. They were quills and parchment that when you wrote with the quill on the paper in class what you wrote would show up on the other paper, but if someone else like a teacher tried to read it, it would look like they were just notes from the class because the quill is also a self-writing quill. Hermione picked three of these up and bought nine sheets of the special parchment and went to the counter to pay.

"That will be 40 Galleons." The clerk said. Hermione handed him the money and went in the back of the store to find Harry.

He had just started walking up the isle with the Droobles Best Blowing Gum and some Exploding Bon Bon's in his arms. Both of them weren't paying attention, they were both looking at a man who looked very familiar. Since they weren't paying attention to where they were going the bumped into each other. Harry ended up knocking him and Hermione on the ground and he was lying on top of Hermione.

"Sorry." Harry said. He got up from the awkward position on top of her. When he was up he offered his hand to Hermione and helped her up. "I was just looking at that man over there; he looks a lot like-"  
(A/N I was gonna stop the chapter here but then it would b short….now I gotta think of a new cliff hanger o well :-D )

"Sirius." Hermione finished.

He was standing in a dark corner of the store with no one around.

Harry and Hermione started walking towards him. They were only an isle away when Harry dropped a package of the gum. The man standing in the corner started to turn into a large black dog.

"That is defiantly him." Hermione said handing Harry what he dropped.

"But, how?"

"Let's go talk to him."

"The dog was just sitting there looking at the stuff on the wall like he was when he was a man (pets are allowed in here).

"Sirius?" Harry asked as he became only a few feet away. The dog turned around and became man again.

"Harry? Hermione? I can't believe it's you!'

"H-how did you get here we thought you, you died." Harry asked very confused.

"It's going to take more than falling through a veil to get rid of me!" Sirius chuckled.

"What happened to you, it has been almost two years?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain later. Now I'm just trying to get into Hogwarts to see Dumbledore. Wait, you two are on your Hogsmeade trip right? So you could take me back with you?"

"Yeah, I guess we could." Harry said.

"When are you going back?"

"We'll we are meeting people at the Three Broomsticks at 12:30 so I guess when that's over we can go back."

"What time is it now?" Sirius asked.

"About 11:30." Harry said looking at his watch.

"Ok, I have something I want to do. How about I meet you by the Shrieking Shack around 2?"

"Alright."

"Wait a minute. Where's Ron?"

"He's with Lavender." Harry said

"Were…er…sort of on a date." Hermione blushed.

"What do you mean sort of?" Sirius asked looking around to see if anyone was coming.

"We'll explain later." Harry told him.

"Ok. So I'll see you in two and a half hours."

"See you then." Hermione said. "Come on Harry, let's go pay for your stuff, I want to go and get an owl before we go to lunch." Hermione added. "See you later Sirius."

"Bye."

.X.

It was 12:00 and Harry and Hermione were walking out of the store. Hermione bought herself an owl because she couldn't always use one of the school owls when she needed to send something.

"I'm going to call him, Herman." Hermione said proudly as she started laughing.

"Herman?"

"Yes, Herman."

"Where did that name come from?"

"My neighbor, Jay, and I have a whole story about that name. Don't ask." Hermione was now cracking up laughing.

"I'm not sure if I really want to know." Harry said as he to started laughing.

They both stopped laughing and Hermione turned to Harry and said, "We have a half hour left. Where do you want to go?"

"How about Quality Quidditch Supplies. I need to pick up something's, plus we can get Ron's present."

"Ok."

Together they walked there passing friends and saying 'hi'. When they got into the Quidditch store Hermione decided to get something for Ginny. Harry went to the right of the store and was looking at a new broom for Ron because his broke. He and Hermione were both going to give it to him because they thought that he wouldn't take it if only one of them bought him something so expensive. Harry had a Nimbus 2002 in his hands as Hermione walked over.

"How 'bout this one? It's said to be as good as a Firebolt only a different brand, and for some reason a little less money."

"That sounds good. How mu-" Hermione was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Look. It's Granger and Potter shopping for a broom. Is it for you Potter? You getting a new broom that Slytherin can beat you on? Hasn't anyone told you that you will lose on whatever broom you ride?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up Ferret!" Hermione yelled.

"I don't think you should be here with Potter, Granger. If the weasel sees you two together he might get angry."

Just as Harry was about to open his mouth to say something Madam Hooch walked by.

"Is there a problem here?" She asked.

"No ma'am." Malfoy answered.

"Ok good then continue what you were doing." When she walked away Malfoy took one last look at Harry and Hermione and walked out of the store.

"Why can't he just crawl in a hole and stay there?" Hermione said.

"A hole?" Harry questioned.

"It's a muggle saying. You haven't heard it?" Harry shook his head.

"So how much do we each have to pay for the broom?"

"Uhh... 45 Galleons each. Is that alright with you?"

Hermione checked how much money she had with her. "Yeah that's fine."

"Come on let's pay it's already 12:25 we should get to the Three Broomsticks."

Once the two of them got there they looked around to see if anyone had showed up yet. Gabrielle and Ben were already there along with Ginny and Dean. They were all talking together. Harry and Hermione sat down at the table with their friends. Harry was telling Ben about all his adventures and stuff like that. Ginny, Dean, Hermione, and Gabrielle were talking about what they had done today and about Herman.

Later after everyone arrived they all got something to eat and were having a good time. Ron even seemed to be enjoying himself. Harry tried to get Ron to stop talking to Lavender so he could tell him about Sirius. He never got the chance.

"Harry," Hermione said trying to get his attention, "we have to go soon. Just to let you know." Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment. He was talking to Dean and Ron, telling them that he had bought the Gum for the upcoming Quidditch game.

"How's your date going Hermione?" Asked Lindsay.

"..."

"Hermione!"

"Yeah?" Hermione wasn't paying attention to anyone. She was staring at Harry and Ron thinking.

"I asked you how your date was going."

"Oh, fine." Hermione answered still not really paying attention.

After everyone was finished with their food and were just talking Harry pulled Hermione away from the table.

"Should we tell Ron, Ginny, and Lindsay now, so they can come with us to get Sirius?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked over at the table. Ron, who was staring at them, quickly looked away. "No, how 'bout we tell them when we get back to Hogwarts so Lavender, Gabrielle, Ben, Michael, and Dean don't wonder what's up."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Then we should probably go now."

"We should." Hermione agreed.

They both walked over to the table. "We have to go now." Hermione told them.

"We'll meet you in the Common Room." Harry said to Ron, Ginny, and Lindsay. The girls nodded and Ron just stared at him and said, "Ok."

Everyone said goodbye and Harry and Hermione walked out of the Tree Broomsticks and started walking towards the Shrieking Shack.

**A/N: I no longer have a beta. My old beta is really annoying hint hint and would never send it back to me lol…..so if there r ne mistakes tell me so I can fix them.  
And thanx 4 all da reviews!**

Another A/N: did ne 1 c da 5th movie yet? I saw it today (November 18) at the Imax it was great!


	6. Beyond The Veil

**A/N: I have been thinking about how this story is going to turn out and I have made changes to what it was going to be originally. There are going to be many surprises. One thing that I changed that I'm gonna say is that this may not turn out to be Harry/Hermione, I am thinking about something else but u'll just have to wait and see  **

When they finally made it to the Shrieking Shack they didn't think anyone was there until Sirius walked out of the shadows.

"Hey." Hermione said.

"Finally you two are here." Sirius said with a smile. Harry looked at his watch it was 2:03.

"We are three minutes late, I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically.

"Well I finished what I needed to do early, so I have been here a while and I didn't know what time it was."

"So you want to explain how you are here now or later?" Hermione asked.

"Later, then after that you two will tell me how you are 'sortta' on a date."

"Fine," Harry said.

"Let's go." Hermione said walking towards the exit that led under the Whomping Willow. "Wait," she stopped, "why didn't you just go through here yourself to get to Hogwarts?"

"We can't, it's sealed. And if I went through Hogsmeade I wouldn't be able to get through the gate. That is why I didn't go myself."

"Now how are we going to get you into Hogwarts without Filch asking why we are bringing a dog into school?" Harry asked.

"No clue." Harry and Sirius both turned towards Hermione.

"Ok, let me think." She paced around the room. "I got it! I learned a spell that can change a person's appearance, but only for a short time, kind of like the Polyjuice Potion. To bad I didn't know this spell then." She said remembering the time she spent in the Hospital Wing looking like a cat.

"So it could be like he's a student?"

"Exactly."

"Let's just do it." Sirius said

Hermione muttered something and with the flick of her wand Sirius now had short, bleach blond hair and greenish-blue eyes. His skin also was a few shades lighter.

"Can we go now?" Sirius asked. His voice had also changed, this was a surprise to Hermione; she didn't get to finish the book to find out everything it did.

"Yeah, too bad I don't have my invisibility cloak." Harry said.

"The only time you don't have it with you." Hermione commented.

The three of them walked out of the Shrieking Shack and into Hogsmeade streets trying to move as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves.

**Back at Three Broomsticks right after Harry and Hermione left  
(about 25 minutes earlier) **

Ron and Lavender were finished eating and decided to walk back up to Hogwarts.

"It must be weird having your best friend's dating each other." Lavender said.

"Yeah, a little."

"You think they are serious?"

"Well, I didn't really think they liked each other _that_ way before and that would be even weirder to think about, so I don't really know." They continued walking up to Hogwarts in comfortable silence until they walked through the huge doors.

"The Quidditch game is tomorrow right?"

Ron nodded. "I'm a little nervous. We couldn't get practice in after the game was rescheduled."

"I bet you'll do just fine."

A few minutes later they were standing in front of the Fat Lady. They said the password and stepped into the Common Room.

"I had a really good time." Lavender said.

"So did I. Maybe we could go out again sometime."

"I'd like that." Lavender kissed Ron on the cheek, and Ron's face turned scarlet. "I have some homework I need to finish, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you at dinner."

Lavender walked up the stairs to the Girls Dormitories. As soon as Ron was sure she was gone he left the Common Room and went to The Room of Requirement.

'_I need a place to think'  
_

'_I need a place to think'  
_

'_I need a place to think'_

Ron thought walking back and fourth in the spot where the door would appear.

After the third time the door appeared and Ron walked in. It looked just like the Gryffindor Common Room without all the people. He went and sat in one of the chairs and started talking to himself.

"I have to face it, Hermione will never like me the way I like her." He said sadly. "Well Lavender does like me, and I like her too. Oh I wish I knew what to do, I wish I could talk to Harry 'bout it but that would just be awkward. And Charlie never sent a letter back. Lavender and I really had fun today." He sat back and remembered what they did before they went to The Three Broomsticks.

Then Ron heard voices coming from on the other side of the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. No one was there, but then he saw Harry and Hermione walking with some blond headed boy. _'That better not be Malfoy' _Ron thought.

He walked over to them. "Hi, what you doing with Mal-"

The blond turned around, it wasn't Malfoy.

"Oh hey Ron, were just taking uh... him to see Dumbledore." Hermione told him.

"Who is _he _exactly?"

"Just come on you'll find out in Dumbledore's office." The four of them continued walking to Dumbledore's office. When they got to the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office they stopped.

"Anyone know the password?" Harry asked.

"Sugar Quill." Ron said to the gargoyle making it move and letting them into the hallway leading to where they needed to go. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said. The four walked in. "To what do I owe this visit?" He asked looking at the people who stood in front of him. His eyes stopped on Sirius.

"Well Professor-"

"Sirius, I see you found a way out of the veil."

Ron looked at Sirius, "is it really him?" Harry nodded.

"How did you do it Sirius? No one else that has fallen through the veil has ever come back!" Dumbledore conjured up two more chairs and motioned for the four to sit.

"Well first when I fell through the veil I looked around. I didn't know where I was the last thing I remembered was fighting w/ Bellatrix and then I was in what looked like a town. Many people were walking around laughing and talking. I walked into a pub to ask someone who worked there where I was and how to get back. When I got to the counter the guy looked strangely familiar.

**_Flashback_**

"Er, hello." Sirius said to get the guys attention.

The man turned around, "Sirius, is that you?"

"Leonard?" Sirius said realizing that it was his old friend from before Hogwarts, but after they both went to school and Sirius was always with James, Remus, and Peter, so he and Leonard didn't really talk much. They were also in two different houses.

'_How could this be?'_ Sirius thought _'Leonard died shortly after James and Lily.'_

"Surprised to see you here, Sirius. When did you arrive?"

"Well, I just got here, but where is _here_ exactly?"

Leonard looked at Sirius. _'He doesn't know poor guy.'_ He thought to himself.

"Leonard, am….am…am I dead?"

He nodded his head. "It can't be, no, I need to be there to help Harry!"

"I'm sorry Sirius. All you can do now is wait and see if you can go back or not."

"You mean there is a chance I can be alive again?"

"Yeah, it might not have been your time to die; however, it also depends on how you died. If you were murdered, it is most likely that they can't have you go back. Do you remember how you died?"

Sirius thought, "Last thing I remember was fighting with my cousin, Bellatrix, in The Department of Mysteries. Then….hummmm….oh yeah, then I fell through a veil."

"Your lucky Sirius it sounds like you might be able to go back."

"That's great!" Sirius was so happy; he looked at his friend's face that was clearly sad. "Sorry you didn't get to go back man." He said putting his hand on Leonard's shoulder.

"It's ok I still get to see some friends here."

"Well, where do I go to find out if I can return?"

"I get off work in one hour; if you want to wait or meet me back here I can show you."

"Ok sure thanks."

"Leonard, get back to work." A man said from behind the counter.

"Alright Estabon I'm going."

"Meet me here in an hour."

Sirius nodded as Leonard walked away he heard something that brought a smile to his face. He turned to his right and looked at the two people who were sitting at the end of the bar. As he walked towards them they noticed he was coming.

"Bloody Hell, Sirius?" The man got up and ran over to him followed by the woman.

"Hey James, Lily!"

"It has been to long." Lily said hugging him.

"How have you two been?" He said with tears forming in his eyes.

"After getting over the shock, fine. How 'bout you?" James said.

"Wish I could say the same, well the last year and a half have been ok."

"Wh-what happened?" Lily questioned who had a worried look on her face.

"Why don't you come to our house, and we'll talk there?" James suggested.

"Ok, but I have to be back here in an hour Leonard is taking me," Sirius couldn't tell them that he was going to try and get back, "somewhere."

"Alright then follow us." Lily said.

The three of them walked out of the pub and down the street till they reached a big house next to a Quidditch Pitch. 

"_This _is where you live?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with it?" James asked.

"It's HUGE!" Sirius said as they walked into the house.

"James wouldn't get anything else."

Sirius laughed. He and James went into the living room and Lily went into the kitchen to get something to eat. When she got back James turned to Sirius, "so what happened to you?"

Sirius sighed he knew he had to tell them. "After the attack, it was thought that I was the one who told Voldemort where you were so-"

"But you weren't out Secret Keeper, you switched with Peter." As James said Peter's name a dark look came over his face.

"Well no one believed me and I went to Azkaban for twelve years." Lily gasped. "But, I managed to escape about two years ago, during Harry's third year."

Lily started to cry and James gave her a hug. "So…so he's ok Sirius? He survived that night, and he is well. We thought maybe he was here he just went to the town orphanage and we were too late to get him." James asked. (Just so you know for them death is just like life except they don't have all their friends w/ them and they can't die/ have kids only adopted children that have died.)

"He survived with nothing but a scar."

"But, how," Lily asked, "_He_ was the one Voldemort wanted."

"We don't know."

Sirius spent the rest of the hour he had talking to Lily and James about himself, Harry, and Lily and James' life here. When it was time for Sirius to meet Leonard, Lily told him to come by after he was done and insisted that he was going to be staying with them.

When Sirius got back to the Pub he found Leonard waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Come on we should hurry."

Sirius didn't bother to ask why they had to hurry, he just followed behind. They traveled for a while until they got to a small building. When they went in Sirius thought to himself how strange the place looked.

Everything was white except for the long table at the far end of the room there were five people sitting at said table. They all looked like judges.

"Just walk up to that spot," Leonard said pointing to a black dot on the ground, "and they will question you." He looked at his watch. "Wow I'm really sorry but I have to go. You have a place to stay I assume."

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem." Leonard walked out the door and Sirius walked over to the black dot on the ground.

"What do you need?" One of the judges asked.

"I was wondering if and how I could get back to the real world. I really need to help my Godson."

One of the judges looked down at a paper that was on the table.

"Well, it seems that you can go back to earth, but you are not ready yet. I think you should spend some time up here. I assure you your Godson will be just fine."

"We will summon you when we feel it is time for you to go back." Another judge said.

"Thank you. I just have one question."

"And what may that be?"

"When I go back, would Lily and James Potter be able to come with me?"

"I'm sorry, but they have been up here for too long to just come back."

"And they were killed by He Who Must Not Be Named and it would be hard to explain to people who they do not wish to know, how they came back." The judge farthest left said.

Sirius looked sadly and said a short 'thank you' and turned to walk out the door.

"But," Sirius stopped, "we could have them come back for maybe a special occasion for a couple of days."

"Really! That would be great thanks." Sirius left to go back to Lily and James' house.

When he got there he told his two friends the news, they were sad that Sirius would be leaving, but he was there now and they were going to make the best of it. During dinner they talked about Remus and their days back it Hogwarts.

Two years later Sirius had given up hope on getting back to the real world and had gotten used to living where he was back with his friends when he got an owl from the judges saying that it was time he went back. It also told him a potion to make and directions on how to use it to get Lily and James back for a week. He said goodbye to them and told them that he would use the potion at a special time and that he would tell Harry that they love and miss him.

When he went to the building he was at before when he was judged it looked different. The room was now multi-colored and there were tons of people standing in lines in front of doors of every color. One of the judges walked up to Sirius.

"Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how to use the potion/ make it and you understand it is a one time thing."

"Yes."

"Good, well I wish you the best of luck, and I'll see you when you die." At this the judge laughed and handed Sirius a piece of paper. It told him to go to the brown colored door.

He walked over there expecting there to be a line, but no one was there. Sirius walked through the door and found himself in the Shrieking Shack.

**_End Flashback_**

Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron were all speechless. Harry, however, was far past that, Sirius had seen his parents, and he had the power to bring them back for a week.

"And then you found us and came here, or were you at Hogsmeade for a while?" Hermione asked.

"I have been in Hogsmeade for about 3 days now, trying to get to Hogwarts."

"Well, I think that is enough for one night. Sirius, how about you sleep in The Room of Requirement tonight until-"

"You know about The Room of Requirement?" Sirius asked.

"Of course! I used to use it in my day."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other surprised.

"Now off with you four. You three," He said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "have permission to stay with Sirius if you would like. Ms. Weasley and Ms. Gray (Lindsay) may join you as well." They turned to walk out when Dumbledore started speaking again. "Harry, Ron good luck tomorrow, and Hermione if Sirius needs to go out put that spell on him, excellent job with it."

Since the spell had worn off Sirius, and they were just going to be going to The Room of Requirement she decided not to put it on him.

"I'll go get Ginny and Lindsay." Harry offered.

The other three nodded in acknowledgment and continued on their way.

**A/N: Another chapter done I am actually happy with it. I had it written differently but when I went to type it I didn't like it so I changed it lol. I'm going to hopefully write the next chapter soon, but I'm not gonna update till I have 36 reviews that's just 7 more people and I'm only doin this cause I have a lot of hits but not reviews so plez push the little bluish-purple button on the bottom left corner and review! Also if there r ne mistakes tell me and ill fix 'em still got no beta**


	7. Truth or Dare and A Quidditch Game

**A/N: Finally I'm finished typing this I've been very busy with the play at my school and confirmation so now its spring break and I got it all done. This chapter is a big changing point and later on it will be the cause of something's. Hope you enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer do not own Harry Potter unfortunately. Though I wishI did.

* * *

Harry walked up to the seventh floor to where the picture of the Fat Lady was and said the password. He hoped Ginny and Lindsay were back from Hogsmeade by now. He looked around the Common Room and only saw Ginny on the couch writing in a book. Harry sat down next to her._**

"Hey what's wrong?" Harry asked because Ginny looked a little sad.

"Oh nothing really." She gave a weak smile.

"Sure," Harry said quietly. "How was your date with Dean?" Pretending to be interested. He never liked it when Ginny went out with people. _'It's just because she's like my sister._' Harry tried to convince himself.

"After you, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender left Dean said he wanted to walk around Hogsmeade for a little. We got to talking and we just didn't agree on everything, well anything. I told him we were just too different and that it was over, and he got really mad." Harry looked around the Common Room and realized it was empty; he turned to look back at Ginny and noticed how close they were. It seemed that a force was pulling them closer until their lips met. Both of them were surprised at what they were were doing, but neither of them pulled back. That was until they heard someone walk into the Common Room. Harry and Ginny quickly pulled apart.

"What are you two doing? Lindsay asked.

"Err...nothing, just talking." Harry said looking at the floor. "Oh I completely for got why I came up here. Both of you follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Just come one."

Harry led the girls to the Room of Requirement. "Where are Ron and Hermione, did they finally get together?" Lindsay asked as Harry walked by the spot where the door would appear three times.

"No, they are in here." The door appeared. "Lindsay you have to promise not to freak out when we go in, ok?"

Lindsay nodded unsure of what was going to be in there. When they walked through the door Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on the floor and Sirius looked like he was thinking hard and Ron looked nervous. Ginny realized it was Sirius sitting on the floor and ran over and hugged him. They used to always be competing over something. Lindsay was still standing in the same spot starring at Sirius.

"Harry, isn't he the man that told Voldemort where your parents and you were in hiding?" Lindsay whispered to Harry so only he could hear.

"No, well it is who you think it is but, he didn't do anything wrong. It's a long story; you can trust him. Harry walked over and sat down between Hermione and Sirius.

"Lindsay, come and play." Ron said. She slowly walked over and sat by Ginny. (It's Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Lindsay, and then Ginny)

"What are you playing anyway?"

"Truth or dare." Sirius said simply.

"Lindsay can start." Ron said.

"But, Ron, did you forget I was about to give you a dare." Sirius smiled.

"No, we are starting over 'cause they came."

"Ron, we wouldn't want to ruin your fun." Ginny said while Lindsay and Harry agreed.

"Thanks a lot, Ginny" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ok, your dare is uh…Oh I got it. I dare you to make out with the first person to say 'congratulations' to you after you win the Quidditch Match tomorrow."

"Two problems with that. One: What if we lose and two: What if it's a guy?"

"Gryffindor will win and you just better hope it's a girl."

"We should get Snape to some how say it." Harry said.

"But he never would."

"Fine, but I will get all of you back!"

"Just spin the bottle so we can keep playing." Ron spun it and it landed on Lindsay.

"Truth or dare?"

"I didn't really want to play; I think I'll just watch." Lindsay told Ron.

"Too late." Harry said Lindsay glared at him.

"Truth or dare?" Ron asked again.

"Truth."

"What is your biggest secret that no one knows?"

"I'm not going to tell you that, can I do the dare instead?"

"Sure."

"Then I dare you to go up to Snape tomorrow, tell him you love him, give him a hug, and just walk away." Ron said and everyone laughed.

"I'll do it, but I'm going to use a glamour spell so he doesn't know it's me."

"Fine."

Lindsay spun the bottle and it landed on Sirius.

"You don't even have to ask. Dare." Sirius said.

"I have a good dare. Ginny said then whispered it into Lindsay's ear.

"That's good. Sirius, I dare you to go into the Slytherin's Common Room and make all of Malfoy's robes pink. But, make sure that he has to wear them, that there is nothing else."

"And put a few dresses and mini skirts in his trunk too!"

"How is he going to do that, get into the Common Room without the password I mean?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry I know what to do." With that he left the room to complete the dare.

Lindsay turned to Ron to complain about the dare he gave her while Ginny, Hermione, and Harry had an awkward silence between them.

"Is there something wrong between you two?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry said quickly.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Ginny added just as fast.

"You two were just being quiet."

About an hour later Sirius came back from the Slytherin Common Room.

"Did you do it?" He nodded and sat down and spun the bottle. It landed on Ginny.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Humm…" Sirius thought, "What to dare you…does anybody have any ideas?"

"I do." Lindsay walked over to where Sirius was and whispered in his ear.

"Perfect, Ginny I dare you to French kiss…." He paused to add dramatic effect, "Harry." Lindsay thought that Ginny had a thing for Harry by what she thought she saw earlier. Ginny blushed and Harry just starred at Sirius.

Ginny looked at Ron _'He will probably be against it,' _she thought,_ 'he hates when I date other guy's and Harry is his best friend.' _Ron just laughed at the look on her face.

"Come on Ginny he dared you." Ron got up and pushed Ginny towards Harry. She walked over to Harry and sat down next to him, still blushing and pushed her lips on his. That would have been fine to do, and then just stop, but no she had to french him. She knew she liked Harry, she had for a long time, but she didn't think that Harry liked her. That kiss before was…well she didn't know what it was, but she didn't think Harry could ever like her. They both opened their mouths and their tongues explore each others mouths. They both forgot everyone was there until Sirius said, "Ok that's good, Ginny your turn."

Harry and Ginny pulled apart and she spun the bottle acting like nothing had happened.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth, the dares are probably going to get worse and I'm not taking a chance.

"Well, we know how you are here at school, but before you knew you were a witch what were you like?"

"That's it? At school I was very different than I am now. I wasn't made fun of because I wasn't so…bookish, and I wasn't made fun of because of being a muggle. I guess you could say I was popular."

"You didn't read a lot?" Ron said surprised.

"I did read, but wizard books are so much more interesting. I was also very different 'cause I was younger when I didn't know I was a witch, so that stuff doesn't really count." Hermione went to spin the bottle when Sirius looked at his watch. It was almost mid-night and he yawned.

"It's getting late and I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"But Harry still hasn't gone."

"Fine Hermione, ask Harry then I am going to bed."

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Pansy what her and Snape were doing in his classroom after class…when they were alone."

"She is going to get really mad when you ask her that." Ron laughed as well as everyone else.

"Unless something _did_ happen between them." Harry added.

"I don't think anything would, he _is_ married and has kids, who just happen to be here at the school." Ginny said.

"Well I'm going to bed now." Sirius said walking over to the bed in the corner of the room, "Are you going to stay here, or try and get back to the Common Room?"

"We are going to have to get up early tomorrow though because of Quidditch." Ginny and Ron nodded. Harry moved to sit on one of the couches in the room; Sirius, Ron, and Hermione climbed into their beds; and Ginny went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Harry lied down and fell asleep. When Ginny was done with her shower she thought everyone was in their beds, so she tossed her towel from her hair onto the couch, hitting Harry. He woke up and rolled over to see what hit him, and then fell off the couch.

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry. I thought you were in your bed."

"It's ok." Harry said getting up off the ground. There were a few moments of awkward silence between the two.

Ginny wanted to bring up the kiss, but it would be really weird and she didn't know what to say. She also didn't want to hear him say something like 'It didn't mean anything,' or 'we just got caught up in the moment'.

Harry decided to break the silence. "About before, I'm sorry. I don't –"

'_Here it comes.'_ Ginny thought. _'Wait, did he say sorry? That could mean that he likes me but doesn't think that I like him…maybe I should say something.' _"It's ok." She paused for a moment, "to tell you the truth, I liked it." She blushed not making eye contact with Harry.

"…So did I." Harry was surprised to hear her say that. "Maybe after I'm done helping Hermione we could go out sometime."

"That sounds great." Harry yawned.

"I'm about to fall over I'm so tired."

"Me too." They both walked over to the last two empty beds, said good night, and fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow thinking about all that happened that day.

.X.

The next morning Harry was the first to wake up he looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock, one hour before the Quidditch game. He went into the bathroom and got changed. When he went back into the main room, everyone was awake and talking about the dares some of them were going to have to do today.

"Since the match doesn't start for another 45 minutes how about we go to breakfast and if we see Pansy, Harry can do his dare." Hermione suggested.

Everyone agreed, got dressed, and left the Room of Requirement. Right after Hermione put the spell on Sirius making him look different than last night, incase any of the Slytherin's recognized him.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Lindsay, Ron, and Sirius got down to the Great Hall and walked past the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting next to Crabbe and across from Pansy. He was wearing all pink and didn't look the least bit happy. Harry walked over to them.

"…and all my clothes were pink. I tried to wear some of Blaise's clothes, but when I put them on they turned pink to." Draco said annoyed. Now Harry was standing next to them and Ginny, Hermione, Lindsay, Ron, and Sirius were watching from the Gryffindor table.

"Why are you here Potter?"

"I er… need to ask Pansy something." No one said anything so he thought now was a better time than any. "I was wondering what you and Snape were doing in the Potions Room after class, alone, when the doors were closed. I was walking by and I heard some…strange noises coming from in there and…" Harry was trying really hard not to laugh at the face Pansy was making. The Gryffindors and Sirius were laughing at their table at what they were hearing.

Pansy stood up from the table, "how do you know, he said no one would find out." And with that she left the Great Hall.

Harry couldn't stop there so he turned to Draco and said, "I was wondering how you were taking the news of the only girl that is stupid enough to like you is now with a teacher, who is already taken." Draco stared at Harry as he walked over to the Gryffindor table.

When he got there he and his friends all were cracking up laughing. About half way through breakfast a light brown owl flew over to Sirius and held out its foot with a note tied to it. Sirius untied and read it.

"What's it say?" Ron asked.

"I need to go see Dumbledore before the match. Maybe he is going to get me out of having to be in hiding. A trial or something."

"And you," Harry paused, "could have my parents come and say that you weren't their secret keeper. Then you could be free."

Sirius never thought of that. He had another time he wanted Lily and James back, something for Harry.

Pretty soon Sirius was on his way to Dumbledore's office. He was there for 25 minutes talking about what he was going to do and where he was going to stay. Sirius didn't want to go back to the House of Black, so Fred and George (the order was told about Sirius in an emergency meeting the night before) offered to have him stay in a room above their shop.

When he met up with Lindsay, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry they were walking out to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Lindsay, look who it is."

"Who?" Lindsay looked to where Ron pointed.

"Snape. Time for your dare."

She signed, put the glamour spell on herself, and walked over to Snape.

"I love you." She said quickly as she hugged him and ran back to her friends. They were laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Ginny said.

"So glad I didn't have to do that." Hermione told Lindsay.

"Well, now it's only Ron's dare left." Lindsay smirked. They continued down to the Pitch.

.X.

The match lasted for about an hour and a half. In the end Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw 300 to 140. Now the Gryffindors and Sirius pretending to be a Scottish student who was only going to be staying for a little while walked back up to the castle and into the Common Room.

"Oh Ron are you forgetting your little dare?" Ginny said stopping her brother from going into the huge crowd of celebrating Gryffindors.

"Er…no. No one congratulated me yet, we just got here."

"Sure." Ginny turned to Harry. "Make sure he does the dare if I am not there."

"Of course. I would never let him get away with out doing it." Ginny walked away and Sirius came over and took the place where she was standing.

"Congratulations Harry, not Ron." He laughed. Ron rolled his eyes and walked over to the window. He was staring outside thinking about different things when someone walked over to him and stood next to him. The person managed to go un-noticed until she said, "Congratulations Ron."

Ron turned around to find Lavender. Ron saw Hermione, Ginny, and Harry looking at him and Lavender in the back then laughing. "Thanks." He said to Lavender. She went to turn around when he grabbed her wrist so she was facing him and he pressed his lips up against hers. After a second or so, after getting over the shock of Ron kissing her, she started kissing back. They both forgot they were standing in the Common Room during a Quidditch party where just about every Gryffindor would be.

Over where Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were standing, staring at Ron and Lavender, Ginny turned to Hermione. "Sorry Hermione, but it looks like they really like each other."

"Yeah…Harry thanks for what you've done to help me. I'm gonna go to bed now see you two in the morning."

"Night."

"Night 'Mione." Harry said. Hermione gave a weak smile and walked away.

Sirius came over to Harry and Ginny. He looked at Ron and Lavender still making out and did a wolf whistle. Ron and lavender pulled apart and Ron turned a bright shade of red when he saw the people looking at them. Lavender also was blushing a little, just not as much as Ron. She opened her mouth to say something when Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her away from where his friends could see.

"Look, I…" Ron started.

"That was…wow." Lavender said.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Do you…if you want that is… want to be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I really should be going to bed, I'm really tired. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Night." Ron replied. Lavender turned around and walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Sirius walked over to where Ron was to leave the Common Room since he was standing near the door.

"So Ron, you got yourself a girlfriend now?" Ron nodded and blushed, "I bet Fred and George would love to hear 'bout that when I go and see them at their shop, where I'll be staying."

"Don't."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Sirius smiled as he left the room.'

'_Sirius really seems to have gone back to normal, at least how people said he used to be before Harry's parents died and Azkaban.'_ Ron thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to go to bed.

Through all of this Harry and Ginny were talking.

"Where's Lindsay?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since before the match." Right when Ginny said that Lindsay walked through the door.

"Where were you?"

"I was out by the lake with Michael. What happened, where is everyone?" Harry and Ginny looked around noticing the three of them were the only ones left in the room.

"I don't know about most of the people, but Sirius went back to the Room of Requirement and Lavender was the first to congratulate Ron and they started making out. Hermione saw and told Harry that the plan is over and that he doesn't need to 'go out' with her anymore."

"We don't know if anything else happened between Ron and Lavender 'cause he pulled her to another spot in the room."

"Wow I missed a lot."

"What were you and Michael doing by the lake?" Ginny asked smiling. Lindsay didn't even answer she just blushed and walked up the stairs to bed.

Again it was Harry and Ginny alone in the Common Room. Harry sat down on the couch and Ginny joined him. "I feel bad for Hermione I think, well we know she like Ron, but maybe it wasn't just a crush thing. Though I don't know why she would ever feel that way." Both of them laughed.

"You are the nicest sister." Harry said sarcastically.

"I try, glad someone noticed my niceness." She yawned and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. They both sat in silence until they both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: I've started writing the next chapter but I don't know when it will be up. It will most likely be about Snape and his whole family thing unless I decide to make that chapter 9. REVIEW! It will make me get the next chapter done faster.**


	8. Consequences of Marrying a Death Eater

She was standing in a graveyard with her husband and another man. Her children were at Hogwarts fortunately unaware of what was going on.

"You can't keep staying with us. Especially because we are staying at Hogwarts, which is not as secretive as our house."

"Alex, I need to stay there. The Dark Lord said I will be safe staying with you because everyone thinks you two stopped being Death Eaters. Severus, tell her. She is _your_ wife." Lucius argued.

"What is the real reason he can't stay, why does it matter? Besides the Dark Lord needs as many of us at Hogwarts as he can get.

"I…" Alex started to say.

"I'll go stay at my house tonight, send me an owl with your decision." Lucius said right before disapparating.

Severus turned to Alex, "Lucius was staying at our house before you came to Hogwarts for a while, you were fine with that."

"I don't want the kids to know about everything. In the old house he would stay in the opposite part of the house that they would stay in, and at this house there isn't that much room."

"Who cares if they know?"

"I do. You know I didn't even want to be a Death Eater, and look at all the trouble it has brought. We can't stay at our own house because we had to let Lucius stay there and we think people might have seen him. I don't want the kids to have to live like that."

"You're not even a real Death Eater. You don't have the mark…"

"That doesn't mean anything. I might as well have it. In order of us all to stay together I have to act like I am one so _he_ won't do anything to us."

"Let's go back to Hogwarts and figure out what we are going to do with Lucius and everything."

"No. I'm going to get the kids and stay with my father until you find a way so Lucius doesn't have to stay with me." She apparated to the Hogwarts gates and cast a patronus for someone to come open the gate. Shortly after casting the spell her husband apparated next to her and she saw Remus walking over to open the gate. Once he opened it he noticed they annoyed look on Severus and Alex's faces. Severus quickly walked up to the castle while Alex walked slower with Remus.

"Remus, where are the kids? I'm taking them to stay with my father for a few days.

"They are in my room with Tonks."

"Could you send them down to the house?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Thanks." Alex turned to the right to go to her house and Remus continued up the path that led to Hogwarts. Alex opened the door to her house and saw her bedroom door closed. She knew it was her husband in the room, but she didn't want to go in there.

'_I'll just go in and quickly get my things'_ she thought. Alex walked closer to the bedroom door but just as she was about to open the door when Gabby and Ben walked into the house. She turned to them.

"Go pack a few things; we are going to stay at Grandpa's house for a couple days."

"Ok." The two kids muttered.

Alex continued into the bedroom and found her husband asleep on the bed with an empty bottle of beer on the night stand. She shook her head and went to the closet to pack a bag.

"Gabby, how long do you thing we will be at Grandpa's?" Den asked his sister.

"I don't know, but I hope it's not long. I wonder what happened this time."

"Yeah. And I wonder if Dad knows we are leaving."

"He must. I don't think Mom would just leave." Ben agreed and they continued packing.

**Ten minutes later**

Alex, Ben, and Gabrielle were walking over to the fireplace. Alex had asked Dumbledore to have it hooked up to the floo network. They all took turns stepping into the fireplace.

"Hey Dad." Alex said stepping out of the fireplace. Her father was sitting at a desk flipping thought the pages of a book.

"Here so soon?" He asked smiling. "Where are the k-" He was interrupted by Ben and Gabby coming through the fireplace.

"Grandpa!" They said at the same time.

"Hey." He said getting up from the chair. The kids ran over and gave him a hug.

"It's late, you two go to bed and you can see your grandfather tomorrow." Alex told her kids.

"Do we have-"

"Yes." She said stopping them in mid-sentence.

"Fine. Night." They both said and ran to the room they stay in when they sleep over.

Once the kids were out of the room Tom, Alex's father turned to her.

"What's wrong, why are you here?"

"It's nothing. We just got into a little fight. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. It gets lonely around here."

"Thanks Dad." She gave him a hug. "I'm going to bed; it has been a long day."

"Night."

**A/N: I really wanted to get something for this story up so here is what I have written so far. I have decided to make this a 2 part chapter so you can have something. Hope you all like it sry for its shortness I hope to post the second part this weekend REVIEW!**


	9. Figuring it Out

An hour later Alex was still lying in her bed trying to fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about all the things her and Severus had been through.

The same thing would happen whenever they had a fight. She would remember when they first met, when they started being friends, when they started going out, and graduation.

But once she would get past the good memories of time at school she would remember what happened when she found out her mother died and when she found out she was pregnant. She was happy about that but that meant she would have to become a Death Eater in order to assure their safety from Voldemort which led to a lot of problems. Finally around midnight she fell asleep not to wake up for a while.

In the morning Gabby and Ben woke up at 7 o'clock and since no one else was awake they decided to stay in their room to talk.

"Darn I didn't bring my chess set." Ben said after looking in his bag.

"We will probably be going back home today. I think you can survive one day without it. And besides Grandpa probably has one."

"He has a muggle one. They are no fun, they don't move themselves."

"Poor you, you would have to actually do something."

"I know."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know that."

"Sure you did." Gabby said quietly so her brother couldn't hear. Then she took out a book and began reading it. She was like Hermione that way she loved to read. It was actually a book Hermione suggested that she was reading. She was in the middle of a page when Ben said, "I got it!"

"What do you have?" She asked putting the book down.

"I think I know what Mom and Dad are fighting about."

"What?"

"Remember the other day when we were hiding so they wouldn't know we were there and they were talking to Lucius?"

"Yeah."

"They were fighting about him staying there. Mom doesn't want him there…maybe they are still fighting about that."

"But why would she leave the house for that?"

"That's what I thought, but I remember reading something in the Prophet."

"What?"

"I'll show you. Hold on let me see if there is a copy here." Ben walked out of the room and went into the office they had entered the house through. There on the desk was the copy of the _Daily Prophet _he was looking for. He grabbed it and went back into his room.

"Read this. I didn't read the whole thing before, I just saw parts. I thought it was fake." He said opening up to a page and handing it to his sister.

"This is an article about Lucius." She said after just looking at the article.

"I know read it. You like to read." She rolled her eyes and began reading. It was all about Lucius' break out of Azkaban. She had heard about the break out while at Hogwarts, but she never heard any name.

"So we have been living with a Death Eater!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Looks like it. But Mom and Dad must have known. Why would they let him stay?"

"I don't know if I want to find out the answer to that question. What if…"

"They wouldn't be. We would know anyway."

"We didn't know about Lucius."

"But he isn't family."

"So. He was around more than Dad is. And that would explain why Mom didn't agree with him staying there if Dad is…you know."

"He wouldn't be a Death Eater."

"I know we don't want to believe it but-" They heard footsteps in the hallway behind the closed door. "…that doesn't mean he can't be"

"You think what you want and I'll think what I want." Ben said defensively. There was a knock on their bedroom door and Ben took the newspaper and stuffed it under the bed he had been sleeping on earlier.

Gabby walked over to the door and opened it and found her grandfather standing there.

"Morning Grandpa." Ben and Gabby both said.

"Good morning." He replied.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to go to muggle London with me. Your mother is still sleeping so it would just be the three of us."

"Can we get ice cream?"

"And go to the movies?" Gabby and Ben both liked going to muggle London. Some things they liked better in the Wizarding World, but they always had loved muggle movies.

"Sure." Gabby and Ben quickly got dressed and met their grandfather in the kitchen. After eating breakfast they were off to the movies.

**A/N: Theres the 2nd part of the last chapter. Next chapter will, I think b the last chapter. Then there will be a sequel of the side effects of the plan…it will be when they are older and I think a lot more interesting lol when I had the idea 4 this story that's what it was about but I had to put this in as the background…hope u liked it  
**I'll put up the next chapter once i getto atleast 46reviews that means i only need 5 more soREVIEWand i'll try to make it a long chapter


	10. The Aftermath

Harry and Ginny woke up still on the couch to find Lindsay staring at them.

"I knew there was something going on with you two." Lindsay smirked. They realized they were still in the same position they were when they fell asleep.

"Shut up." Ginny said blushing. Her and Harry sat up.

"Have you talked to Hermione today?" Harry asked taking the focus off Ginny and himself.

"Yeah, but she didn't say much. She said she is fine, but I don't think she is."

"Is she coming to breakfast?"

"No, she said she's not hungry."

"Oh."

"We'll go get dressed, and we'll meet you down at breakfast. Harry and Ginny walked off to their separate dorms to get dressed.

When Harry got in his room he saw Ron coming out of the bathroom already dressed.

"What happened to you last night?" Ron asked.

"I fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh, so you're not going down to breakfast yet?"

"No, I have to get changed."

"Well, I have to go meet Lavender so I'll see you down there."

"What happened between you two last night?"

Ron's face turned red. "I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

"That's great."

"Yeah, well I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Cya." Ron left the room and Harry went to get dressed.

When he was done he went downstairs and found Ginny waiting for him.

"I don't know what we are going to do with Hermione."

"Just give her a few days."

"Ok. Let's go get something to eat." Harry and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall in silence for the most part. When they got there they saw Sirius, Ron, Lavender, Lindsay and Michael all sitting together at the Gryffindor table, and went over to join them.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She wasn't feeling to well." Ginny told him lying.

"Oh."

They spent breakfast talking. Ron told everyone that he and Lavender were going out. Harry also mentioned that he and Hermione were no longer together.

"Maybe that's why she isn't 'feeling good'." Lavender suggested. "Why did you two break up?"

"Err…" He hadn't thought about what he would tell people. "We were more like brother and sister." _Well I do think that._ He thought.

"That's too bad. I thought you two were perfect for each other." She said sounding like she couldn't really care less.

"Well I have to go to see Dumbledore." Sirius said once it was only Harry, Ginny, and himself there. "I'm off to Fred and George's shop. I'll see you over Christmas break. Tell Hermione I said bye. I already told Ron."

"Bye." Both Harry and Ginny said.

Ginny gave him a hug and he walked threw the doors out of the Great Hall.

"Want to go out by the lake?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah." They walked outside and sat on the ground near the lake.

"Harry?"

"Hum?"

"Since you and Hermione are over, does that mean we…" She trailed off.

"If you want it to."

"Yes." Ginny smiled at him.

"What are we going to do about telling everyone?"

"I think we should wait to tell Ron and Hermione."

"I'm not really looking forward to telling Ron so I'm fine with that."

"We will have to sometime."

"I'm sappost to go up to him and be like 'hey Ron, I've been dating your sister for a while now and we finally decided to tell you'. Are you not aware you have six older, over protective brothers?"

"You're like family and you are Ron's best friend, they wouldn't hurt you…badly." She grinned.

.X.

The rest of the school year went by with many changes. Lindsay and Michael had gotten into a big fight and broke up. After the fight was over they decided to just be friends.

Ron and Lavender stayed together and sometimes could be almost inseparable.

Harry and Ginny over Christmas told everyone they were going out. At first the Weasley boys, not including Percy, didn't like the idea. They cornered Harry one day and after that they were fine with it. Mrs. Weasley thought it was great they were finally together. Once everyone knew Lindsay reminded Sirius of a little bet they had made that night they played Truth or Dare about Harry and Ginny.

Hermione stayed the same mostly for the rest of the year. She would just burry herself in books and things to do. At first Ron didn't notice anything since she was always at the library 'she loves books' is what he thought.

She wouldn't really spend time with her friends like she used to. Hermione was either in her room, in class, quietly eating in the Great Hall, or in the Library working on homework or reading.

There were some days, however, where she would be back to her old self, almost. But that was on the rare occasion when Ron and Lavender were fighting over something or she was just with Ginny, Harry, or Lindsay. Sometimes Harry would catch Hermione talking to Slytherins, Draco and Blaise to be specific. Whenever he would ask she would deny or make up some reason to go somewhere.

Now graduation just passed and Ron, Lindsay, Ginny, and Harry are at the Weasley's house talking.

"Guess what!" Lindsay said happily.

"What?" Ginny asked sitting next to Harry who was talking to Ron.

"I'm going to Australia!"

"You're leaving? Why?" She wanted to be happy for Lindsay, she really did. After all ever since Hermione started being anti-social her and Lindsay were best friends, but her leaving would leave Ginny with out her best friend.

"My cousin lives there and he got me a training job at their hospital to become a healer."

"Why don't you do that here?"

"I didn't get offered a job here. And I'll come back and visit. You'll still be at school most of the time anyway."

"Don't remind me." Ron and Harry now decided to join this conversation.

"How long are you going to be there?" Ron asked.

"The training program will keep me there at least a year. You and Harry are both going to auror training right?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"I just realized Lavender isn't here. Wasn't she going to be?"

"She's helping Parvati move into her new house."

"Oh."

"Have any of you heard from Hermione at all?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"Not since she left for the states." Lindsay said.

"What happened to her? Since you two broke up she hasn't really been herself." Harry, Lindsay, and Ginny all looked at each other.

"I don't know."

"She didn't even tell me why she was going to the U.S. when I asked. She just basically said she was leaving and that she might not see me for a while." Ron explained.

"She told me she needed to get away for a while. She said she always wanted to go there and now she had the time. She mentioned something about going to the big cities like NYC and LA. You'd think she would be excited since she always wanted to go, but she looked kinda unconvinced that she should be going." Ginny said.

"When I talked to her last she seemed sick. I thought she was going to wait till she felt better but it made her want to go sooner." Harry told his friends.

"I'm going to ask her parents if there is a way I can contact her before I leave in 4 days."

"That soon?" Ginny complained. "I thought you would be here for a little bit."

"They start right away, and with the time change and everything. If you all want you can come there with me. My family has a big vacation house there, where I will be staying, and you can come until you have to leave. When ever that would be."

"That sounds great. How about it?" Ginny asked her brother and boyfriend.

"I'll go till auror training starts, Ron?"

"Why not."

"Ok then, ya'll better hurry and get ready if you're gonna leave with me."

.X.

Hermione got off an airplane in Newark Airport. She needed some time to think about what she was going to do so she flew instead of apparating.

_I have still have no clue what I am going to do. What if they find out my secret somehow?_ Hermione thought. _I'll just travel for a few months till I can't anymore and then get some kind of job in the nearest wizarding community to where I end up. _

Now that she had her plan she decided to buy a car. She had plenty of money saved up both magical and muggle. Then she was on her way to NYC.

**A/N: there it is. The final chapter. I am going to be writing a sequel but not for a while. Sorry if this chapter isn't that good I wanted to get it up before school starts which is tomorrow so I was kinda rushed after I got over writers block. Please review. If I don't get any then I may not write the sequel so review!**

A/N2: i keep getting reviews from people complaining that it shouldnt b listed as a H/Hr and when its like that it doesnt mean its gonna be them 2 romantic-like to eachother...they are the main characters in it and it really shouldnt bother you so much you dont like it dont read it...


End file.
